Forbidden
by Leigh4
Summary: AU On her way to get married, Akane and her sisters are attacked by bandits led by Kuno. Her only hope, is her past. Last Chapter. R/A
1. One

FORBBIDEN

The King's Ex-Guard

(Disclaimer and A.N. I do not own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters. This is based on the King's Guard (which I also do not own), staring Eric Roberts, only I've changed it. Also Ukyo and Ranma grew up together in Knight Camp to become Knights and are best friends not engaged. Ukyo is not jealous of Akane, and some other characters may be slightly OOC. Enjoy!)

The rough, dirty terrain made it hard for the three sisters to run in their expensive silk kimonos, but they could not stop. 

During their journey to King Shinnosuke, an unknown group of bandits attacked. It was the same group that was still persistently following the sisters. Akane, the youngest, noticed the strained look on her oldest sister Kasumi's face as she panted. The middle sister, Nabiki, kept a passive yet annoyed look on her face. Oddly, Akane felt the rush of being alive. She did not want to get captured, yet this was the most excitement that the young princess had from her boring duty. 

Accompanying the three princesses was the captain of the King's Guard Ryoga Hibiki, and his 'men'. Mousse and Shampoo the scouts, Ukyo the body guard to Akane and her sisters, and four expendable men (I'm sorry, knights). Included was a Duke of King Shinnosuke from the kingdom of Ryugenzawa, that was suppose to be an escort but ended up being a shivering nuisance (Wow, said that all in one breath). 

Akane noticed that her sisters were ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"Men stop, the Princess commands it (corny huh?)." Demanded Akane. Not wanting to get in trouble with the crown, they did just that. Kasumi gave her sister a thankful smile, but leave it to Nabiki to ruin it.

"Do you think it wise sister dear? After all we are being chased by a horde of money grubbing murdering bandits." The middle sister brushed her brown sweaty hair from her face. Akane growled, ignoring the sweat that plastered her own short blue-black hair to the frame of her face. Nabiki smiled in her 'I thought so' look. Kasumi put on her 'let's all make peace' look. Nabiki frowned and glanced at her once beautiful green kimono. The dirt stains would be impossible to get out, and the tears would need a lot of minding. Glancing at her sisters' kimonos, they all had experienced a similar fate. Kasumi's was no longer the vibrant pink it once was, and Akane's blue, well, Nabiki scrunched her face, and there was no hope for Akane's kimono at all.

"Now, now sisters, we must get along. Captain Ryoga will get us to safety….when he finds us." replied Kasumi, as she tossed her long brown hair from her shoulders.

"If he finds us." Nabiki mumbled under her breath. Kasumi pretended not to hear her, as Akane gave another dirty look to the middle sister. 

The men who were dragging the wagon full of Princess Akane's dowry for King Shinnosuke enjoyed the break, but got nervous at the sisters facial expressions. Their temper was known throughout the kingdom. Akane would use violence and get physical; Nabiki was known for her blackmail and scheming; whereas Kasumi could belittle a person into nothing just by one of her disappointing glances. Yes, the men would have much to fear if they got involved. 

Thankfully, the sisters lost their concentration at the sound of a nearby battle.

Swords clinging together as if they were making some strange type of music came from behind them. Ukyo was running with a passion, dragging Ryoga behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?! RUN!!!" Ukyo did not have to demand twice, for as quickly as she spoke, everyone complied. Under her breath she complained about Ryoga's sense of directions. Ryoga pretended not to hear. 

As they ran, they came across a meadow with a run down home in the middle, a perfect place to take a stand. Joining them was Shampoo and Mousse.

"House is empty and safe ahead. Best place to be specially because of slow princesses." A growl exited Akane's lips, Shampoo smiled as she thought *Stupid Princess, you will get yours*. With caution and speed the group entered the house. As the princesses rested with the Duke by their side, the others set up the defenses.

****

Mean while…..

The group of bandits hid in the comfort of the trees, looking on at the house. The leader of the group smiled a most disturbing smile, as the wind rustled through his short brown hair. A young woman who did not look much different than the man (only shorter, longer hair and different hair and eye color) walked to his side.

"Brother dear, the mercenary has arrived. I must admit he is not bad to look at either." Kuno turned to his younger sister.

"Hold your tongue sister. That man is only here to get some of the money, not worthy of us."

"But brother are we not also after the money?"

"It is true father spent most of our money, but Princess Akane is there also. So we are not only after the money, but also the Princess. Thus our cause is a noble one."

"Speak for yourself brother of mine, I am not after a Princess." Kuno took no notice of Kodachi's words as his attention was drawn to the mercenary. 

The young man had long black hair, which he wore in a braided pigtail. His grey-blue piercing eyes showed a man who knew great pain. He wore all black with no armor, unlike Kuno, who was almost totally covered in armor. 

"Mercenary, I am your leader Tatawaki Kuno. You will do as I say, and you may get paid. There are two objectives. One get the money, and two, rescue the lovely Princess Akane from her duty of marriage and of ruling which is not suited for a woman as delicate as she." The mercenary stopped listening as his attention drifted to the past at the mention of Akane.

****

Flashback…

__

In a midnight garden a beautiful young woman stood by herself. The gentle breeze teased her long blue –black hair and the yellow dress that she wore. She enjoyed the fragrance that the many flowers gave off during the night. He spotted her by chance, but he could not look away. The young captain watched fascinated as the maiden smiled. She bent down to smell a particular flower. Captured by her charms, he had to know who this beauty was. He called out to her, which startled her causing her to trip and fall into a near by pond. Noticing that she could not swim, even in three feet of water, he ran to her aid and helped her out. As he pulled her out, he could not help but look into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm Akane, who are you?" Her voice was like an angel speaking only to him.

****

Present…..

"I asked you who you are?" The mercenary snapped out of his flashback.

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome." Kuno nodded his head.

"Not a nobleman's name such as myself. It is fitting for the likes of someone like you….a man who only works for money." Ranma shook his head.

"I mean no disrespect, but aren't we all here for the money, and don't you usually work to get it?"

"Don't mock me, mercenary. I am of noble blood, and am on a crusade to rescue my beloved from marriage. And if there is money there also, well so be it."

"But didn't you just find out not too long ago that she was there?"

****

Flash back…

__

Kuno was about to attack full on when he spotted the women, and among them was Akane. He stopped dead in his tracks surprise and joy etched onto his face as he opened up his arms.

"Why Princess Akane Tendo, you have come to marry me and bestow this treasure to me. Oh you must love me indeed." Akane saw Kuno stop to make his speech and she used that as an opening to hit him.

"Get a life Kuno." She and the rest of the group ran ahead escaping the bandits.

****

Present….

"It was fate which brought us together." Ranma let out a huff of air and left Kuno to his imagination. Ranma went to get a drink from a kettle, his expression unreadable.

****

Meanwhile….

Akane felt guilty as she and her sisters were lead to a secured area.

"Sisters, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you two were brought into the middle of this whole mess." Kasumi smiled and rested her hand on Akane's shoulder.

"Akane, we would never want to miss your wedding, especially the reason behind it. We would never leave you alone at a time like this." 

Nabiki gave Akane a comforting smile.

"Why are you three just standing around? Either join the Duke in his hiding place or help." Ukyo mumbled a little too loudly. Akane let out a huff of air as she moved towards Ukyo to help, her blue kimono already stained and torn from her running. The two women moved some wood to act as a barrier. 

Although Akane and Ukyo had some differences, Ukyo did consider Akane her friend and that she would do anything to protect her. Especially after the betrayal of her long time friend and former Captain of the King's Guard, Ranma Saotome. However, that Shampoo made her worry. She wasn't sure if Shampoo was a threat or not to the Princesses. 

The Captain of the King's Guard, Ryoga, on the other hand…Ukyo got the impression that he purposefully wanted to get them lost. She caught Ryoga giving Akane several glances when she was not looking. His expression was of either love or disgust that the princess was working. Like so many other people, he misjudged her, not taking her for her true worth as a person. This caused Ukyo to feel sorry for her friend.

"Sir, we have a problem." Everyone stopped his or her work as Ryoga approached the expendable knight who spoke. The knight pointed into the trees where Ryoga spotted _him_. Ranma Saotome sat by himself drinking some tea.

"Ranma," Ryoga cursed. Akane caught the name and to everyone's dislike went up to the open window and saw the young mercenary. As if he heard his name, he turned and looked in her direction. Though they were at least a mile away, both Ranma and Akane made eye contact.

****

Flashback….

__

Ranma returned from his trip to China, Akane did not want to show it, but she was quite glad and relieved. Very soon she would be able to marry the young Captain of the King's Guards, but she wouldn't let on how much she wanted this. After all, Ranma was a jerk, but a jerk that she had fallen in love with. They met in the midnight garden where they first laid eyes on each other. Unknown to either one they were being watched. It took all of her control not to hug him right away, but she could see a sort of sadness in his eyes. A sadness that caused Akane to be fearful about what he would say to her. His smile was half hearted. He refused to make eye contact as he looked at the three foot deep pound.

"Akane, I cannot marry you. Not now, maybe not ever." Akane's hands flew to her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she would not let them go. "Something happened to me in China. I'm not the only one that it happened to. But since it happened, it would be a dishonor for you to marry me. I'm sorry." She wanted to say she did not care, she wanted to say that she loved him, but no words would form. All she could do was listen to the painful pounding in her chest. Before he could explain, Ryoga stepped out of the shadows, followed by Ukyo and soldiers.

"Traitor. Tell her the truth, that you found someone else, an Amazon. Betraying the crown is a capital offense. You are hereby stripped of your rank. You are under arrest." Ranma had a shocked look on his face as he glanced from Ryoga to his long time friend Ukyo, who refused to make eye contact. Instead Ukyo watched the tears that Akane fought against finally started to flow as she collapsed to her knees. But the thing that bothered Ukyo the most, was that Ranma was not denying the charges. Ranma wanted to tell Akane the whole truth after seeing her pain, but the guards were too many so he ran away, becoming an outlaw, becoming a mercenary. 

The next day she was introduced to two Amazons, Mousse and Shampoo, who swore that they would protect her, as a promise to Ranma. 

Three weeks later, Akane agreed to marry King Shinnosuke. Ryoga was promoted to Captain of the King's Guard. 

****

Present….

"Curse you, Ranma. Why have you come?" Akane spoke in a whisper and ran to her sisters. Kasumi immediately comforted her. Nabiki could not help but stare angrily at Ranma, who returned a gaze without emotion. His lingering thoughts still on Akane. _Her hair, she must have cut it after I left _(duh),_ but I wonder why. It looks good on her; in fact, she looks more beautiful. _

Ukyo wasn't sure what to do or how to react, so she continued to work. Her emotions were still unsure about the former Captain, her childhood friend. Shampoo also worked, but had a smile on her face. Mousse looked worried, and Ryoga looked like he was ready to kill. He would too, if he knew that he would not get lost getting to Ranma. 

"We can't stay here forever." The Duke finally decided to speak.

"What about King's Shinnosuke? Won't he send men to help us?" A bright red blush came to the Duke's face as he started to twiddle his thumbs not making eye contact with anyone. Nabiki did not enjoy her question being ignored, so she grabbed the man by his collar. "He will come, right?"

"Well, you see the King has a little problem. He tends to forget things."

"Like?"

"Like everything. That is one reason why we wanted Princess Akane to marry him. She is one person that he remembers and the fact that she can remember…" The Duke trailed off not finishing his sentence.

"In other words, he probably forgot that we're coming. Boy what a surprise he'll get if we ever show up." Akane looked depressed, Kasumi noticed right away.

"Akane, what's wrong?" Akane fell into Kasumi's arms as she started to cry.

"Oh, Kasumi. I agreed to marry Shinnosuke because we have a bit of a past and father's kingdom needs it. But to think that he doesn't even remember that I'm coming. What is it with me and men, first Ranma and now, now.."

"There, there little sister. Do not worry everything will be all right. Just wait and see." The company left Akane and Kasumi alone as they continued to strategize.

****

Meanwhile…

Ranma caught Akane's glance and then Nabiki's. He could not miss the look in Akane's eyes, and though he wanted to deny it, he knew that it was in his eyes also. They still had feelings for each other; he still loved her. He could also not deny the look that Nabiki had given him, she was really ticked, if that were a word to use. The only reason why he decided to join Kuno is because he heard a rumor that Akane was going off to get married. Unfortunately, the rumor was true. The reason, though, he could not understand. She still loved him and yet was marrying another. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was doing this because Shinnosuke was a King, and was out to get revenge on him. But Ranma knew better. 

Akane was the most passionate, caring, respectable, strong willed, gentle, and extremely violent woman who could not cook, that he knew. Akane was not the petty type to use people's emotions or to get revenge in such way. If she had a problem she went straight to the source to confront it, unlike he, who tried the back way and broke two hearts. No, something else was going on, and although he broke their engagement, he still felt possessiveness towards her. He did not want her to be unhappy, and something told him by the way that she looked at him, that she would be unhappy if the marriage was successful.

He needed someone to talk to, to get answers from. Someone who he could trust, and who cared about Akane a great deal. Obviously Ryoga was out, that fang boy always curved everything about Akane. Making her sound better than what she was, and in the process he took away who she was. No, it had to be someone else. Nabiki was out of the question, she just scared him, and Kasumi, well, he couldn't go after Kasumi because she was Kasumi. 

The only choice would be Ukyo. Sure she would fight him for a bit, but unlike Ryoga she would see his true feelings and talk to him and would be honest also. After all, she was the one that he went to when he talked about Akane, and she was the one that Akane trusted with her emotions the most out of the lot of them. He just hoped that Ryoga would do that stupid Guard strategy to reduce Kuno's numbers. That's when he will be able to approach her.

Yet, he also had to worry about Kuno. At first his plan was to kill Kuno, and let Akane go on her way. But that was impossible now. Ranma turned back to his tea, thinking of a plan to get rid of opposition and not allowing the princesses to get hurt.

****

Back at the House…

"Okay men, I have a plan. This is what we will do. We will send four of our best men out one at a time, to split up Kuno's numbers when he sends some to go after them. We will defeat those men and come back." Ryoga sounded so proud of himself, and of his plan that was commonly used by the King's Guards. Ukyo felt like she wanted to cry.

Cocking an eyebrow, Nabiki had to question it. "You are using a move that is well known to the former Captain?"

"Yes, well he never used it, and the Kuno's never heard of it before." responded Ryoga.

"And what do you call this brilliant move, the Fool's Run?"

"Actually I can't remember. However, I know that this move will work."

"Dare I ask who the four are?"

"Me, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse."

The sisters wondered if this logic was to leave them in the care of the four expendable men. Thankfully Akane was well trained by both her father, and Ranma on those many night meetings (sorry dates). Ukyo gave Akane a reassuring smile, as she was ready to run.

****

At the Kuno's Camp…

Ranma watched as Ukyo made the run, while the others gave her cover. Ranma had to smirk at Ryoga's predictability and Kuno's stupidity. Boy, if Kuno had a clue that he would attack the house. Once again he was glad Akane was trained, she could take out most if not all of these men.

He stood up from his position by the fire.

"Kuno, sir. I can take care of one woman, no problem. Please allow me to go." 

"I approve, mercenary. As you say, surely one woman is no match for a man." Ranma cringed at Kuno's misgivings on the opposite sex. If only he knew what kind of damage that Ukyo could do. Ranma took off shortly after. Guessing he would intercept Ukyo in a secluded clearing in a few minutes.

T.B.C.

Thank you for reading, this is my first fic. Hope you all like it. I want to thank all the other writers who inspired me.


	2. Two

Special thanks to LittleDragon5. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first ^_^

Thanks also to ka_chan and abc. 

To ikillyoupig, thanks for mentioning my misspelling. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the one's that I made up (the expendable knights). The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the story line is based on the movie The King's Guard.

FORBIDDEN

The King's Ex-Guard

Last Time….

"I approve, mercenary. As you say, surely one woman is no match for a man." Ranma cringed at Kuno's misgivings on the opposite sex. If only he knew what kind of damage that Ukyo could do. Ranma took off shortly after. Guessing he would intercept Ukyo in a secluded clearing in a few minutes.

And Now…

The dry leaves on the ground hardly made a sound as Ranma used his speed to run across them. Ranma knew that he had to hurry. He wanted to get to Ukyo before Kuno got it into his pea size brain to send reinforcements. He needed answers that only Ukyo could answer, such as:

Why was Akane's hair so short, and Why is she leaving to marry Shinnosuke, when obviously she does not love him? 

Slowing down, Ranma concentrated on steadying both his heartbeat and breathing. He used his training to seek out the slightest sound that Ukyo might make.

Snap

Ranma forced his head not to turn to the obvious sound of a tree branch. From past experiences, he knew that this was a plow to get enemies over confident and vulnerable. Lord knows that she kept using it on him.

Flashback…

A ten-year-old Ranma tried his best not to make a sound. Somewhere in the woods was hiding his good friend and fellow knight in training, Ukyo. He was told by their master to find her without getting caught. Of course ten-year-old Ranma thought it was no problem. After all, it is harder to hide than it is to hunt, right? You are trapped when you hide and once caught, there would be no hope for escape. Yep, Ranma held all of the cards…or so he thought.

Snap

Ranma's smile grew. His heart pounded with anticipation as he headed towards the direction of the sound. His hands started to sweat and his knuckles turned white as they constantly held his sword at the ready. He tried his best to hold in his snickering. 'Soon, Ucchan,' he thought to himself.

Spotting his target, he froze. Her back was turned to him, as he hid behind a bush near a small clearing.

Ranma crouched down preparing to pounce when the time was right. He was solely focused on his target. 

'NOW!'

Ranma leaped into the air at Ukyo, and landed face first in a puddle of mud. Ukyo held her sword against Ranma's back.

Present…

Oh yeah. He learned a valuable lesson that day, and many days after. However….Ranma paused in step. If he did not respond to the sound soon, Ukyo would know it was him and compensate. He had to think of something, for Ukyo hardly ever tried the same trick twice….wait, that's it! Ranma's smile grew as a plan formed in his mind. He turned to his left, towards the sound.

There she was, acting as if she had no idea that someone was there. Who was he to deny her of her well crafted plan. Placing his sword to his side, he kneeled down and scanned the area. He looked for any traps or anything out of the ordinary that a regular person could not see. His smile grew.

Ranma put his black leather gloves on. Careful of where he stepped, he came out of the brush into the opening. Calculating, knowing that Ukyo did not have enough time to set some of her more elaborate traps. 

Making sure his face was hidden, Ranma played ignorant. 

He stepped where she wanted him too. Many years of training taught her how to keep her breathing and heartbeat under control, but it could not stop the slight rush of a plan working out. Ukyo prepared for the strike, just a few more steps and….

'Crap!' Her target disappeared.

Trying to remain calm, Ukyo refused to move. Sometimes the best defense is staying where you are.

There, to her left. Quickly, she threw her mini spatula daggers. 

Ranma felt the movement of the daggers as he played dumb. Now was his time to strike. He could tell that Ukyo was trying to maneuver him into a more advantageous position for her. He would not have it. So, Ranma charged right at her, and the daggers.

Ukyo did not expect this. The man ran right towards her instead of to the side, right into the razor sharp daggers.

Ranma used his speed and his gloved hands to deflect the daggers. With one swift attack he grabbed Ukyo and pinned her so she could not move. One of her arms was trapped under her body, the other held by the man's knee. Her legs were immobile under him, leaving his arms free. Only one man knew how to trap her that quickly and effectively. Her blue eyes came in contact with a pair of grey-blue. 

"I remember once, master telling us not to get tunnel vision, but to look at the area around you. Do not be focused on one objective alone, because that could cost you, your life." Ranma spoke silently to her.

"RANMMM…….." Her voice was cut off by a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Nice to see you too, Ukyo. It's been awhile." A growl was her only response back.

Meanwhile….

It was time to send the next runner. Though the terrain looked like a big blur to him, Mousse had a general idea of where to run. He was not sure of this plan…however, seeing Ranma heading towards Ukyo, he knew that defeating Kuno would be easier. Ranma had shown his great skills many times back in China. 

Obviously everyone in the rundown house was thinking the same thing.

Waiting for the signal, Mousse adjusted his robes.

With the nod from Ryoga, Mousse bolted. He ran as quickly as he could to the first bolder protecting him from the oncoming arrows. Taking a few deep breaths, he was off bolted to the next cover, then the next. Soon he was in the forest, protected by trees.

Kuno's Camp….

"Curses!!! These knights are truly clever," Kuno growled. "Sister dear, I need you to take about a third of our men and go after him!"

Kodachi just cocked up an eyebrow, but with no complaints, she did as her brother said. In her hands, she prepared a whip for battle.

"Oh my sweet Akane. Why is it that so many people stand in our way of true happiness, in the way of love? But fear not, I shall rescue you, even if at first you refuse, like last time." (Uh-oh, Kuno's a little evil here)

Flashback…

Princess Akane was paying her visits to the local village as she did every once in a while. It was here that she would practice some of her battling skills at a tournament. A small one, yet one owned by the local doctor to insure safety and fun. It had rules that everyone must follow. Only a little blood was allowed. No killing, and no maiming. 

She just completed a battle and her next opponent was a stuck up baron named Kuno. 

Yes, he was attracted to her beauty, but even more so because she was a princess and won all of her matches. He began a big speech on how they will marry if he defeated her. Unfortunately he never finished, as Akane knocked him out. The crowd cheered. A strange man, all in black approached Akane. He wore a cape that signified the Captain of the King's Guard. Because of the slight concussion and spots he kept seeing, the man in black apparel was a mystery to Kuno. But what wasn't, was the way that the man stood too close to HIS Akane and being rewarded by her smile.

From then on Kuno kept proposing and getting turned down. Soon all he could think about was Akane, and how to make her marry him.

Present…

Kuno's knuckles turned white as he held his hands in a tight fist. 'Oh yes, she will marry me.'

Ranma and Ukyo…

Ranma stood in a relaxed battle stance as Ukyo took a more aggressive one. He released her from the ground, telling her that they should talk, but instead they ending up like this.

"You have some nerve Ranma! Did you come here to get Akane, or are you after her dowry? I don't even know you anymore. What happened to you?!"

Ranma totally relaxed and turned his head.

"I came to see for myself about a rumor. It turned out to be true. No, I did not come for the dowry or…or Akane. I came to stop Kuno from hurting her. As for what happened to me, it's a long story." Ranma spoke softly, and with much emotion. Soon Ukyo also let down her guard.

"Ranma please. You must know that you can tell me anything. What happened in China, what made you turn your back on your fiancé?"

Flashback… 

The battle raged on. Ranma knew that it was now impossible to save the Amazon village from Herb. Bodies littered the ground, as homes burned. But he had a promise to keep, a promise to the village elder Cologne. 

"Shampoo, Mousse! We must leave!" Ranma yelled at them. Shampoo turned her cinnamon eyes at him, glaring as if she could strike down Ranma with a glance.

"NO! I stay and fight!" Shampoo blocked an attack and countered with one of her own. Ranma sighed, he had no choice.

"Sorry, Shampoo, but I made a promise to your great grandmother." Using the hilt of his sword, Ranma knocked Shampoo unconscious. She fell into Mousse's waiting arms.

"Ryoga! Call the men back. We are retreating." 

"…" Ryoga, Ranma's second, gave him an unbelieving look. However, orders were orders and they fled.

Present…

"Some of Herb's men followed us. We continued to run, when we came to a place called Jusenkyo. There were springs everywhere. Shampoo and Mousse tried to warn us, but the men who followed us attacked. We…fell into those accursed springs. We can never be the same again. I could not allow Akane to feel the shame that I have to feel."

"You know Ranma she still loves you." Ukyo spoke after a pause. Ranma nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it in her eyes. She loves me, just as I love her."

"Then why Ranma? Why not tell her the truth? I'm sure once she knows…" 

"No! You don't know what it will do to her!" Ranma interrupted. Ukyo walked to Ranma and slapped him across the face.

"You don't know either! You just assume like everyone else out there. I thought that you knew her better than that." Ranma nodded his head. He knew Ukyo was right. Should he take the chance? It was hard, harder than any other decision he had to make. To truly trust someone absolutely. Although.…he remembered the times that he had with Akane, the love. Ranma smiled.

"You're right, Ukyo. Let's go and defeat Kuno and save Akane. I promise to tell her everything." Ukyo smiled at her friend's words. That was the Ranma she knew.

Meanwhile…

Ryoga and Shampoo just left, leaving the three sisters, the Duke, and four expendable knights behind. Akane let out a breath of air. She heard Nabiki snort.

"That baffoon. Look, most of his men separated to go after Ryoga and the others. Not only is Kuno vulnerable now, but in the forest our men have the advantage. Well Akane, it looks as if we will get to your wedding on time." Akane gave a half-hearted smile.

Great, into the arms of Shinnosuke, a man who hardly recognizes her. What a future she has. She briefly made eye contact with an understanding Kasumi. 

What a future indeed.

Ryoga…

'Where am I know?' he thought to himself. He knew that he was in the forest, but where, he was not sure. By his calculations he should be near the camp, yet this looks as if it is the middle of the woods.

The men who went after him had a similar question. 'Where was this fool going?' But being under strict orders, they continued to follow the lost boy's trail.

Mousse…

He was surrounded. He glanced from man to man, to…woman. Shutters ran down his spine as the woman known as Kodachi Kuno, smiled. He heard stories about her and her love of poison. 

"Well, it looks like a lone knight is out numbered. Tell me knight, how will you survive this? Ohohohoho (Kodachi's insane laughter)." Mousse adjusted his glasses.

"Why my lady quit easily." 

"Um, that's the bush." 

"…" Mousse turned from the bush.

"That's a dragon fly." Mousse and the others sweat dropped. Trying to focus himself, Mousse turned once again to what he thought was Kodachi.

"Now I'm just insulted!" she cried as she began to attack. "You thought that I am a warthog?!" Mousse dodged her attack effortlessly. Apparently what he lacked in eyesight, he made up in martial arts sight. 

Mousse shot chains from his sleeves just as Kodachi's poison tipped whip slashed out at him. Kodachi cursed that her attacked was blocked and signaled for the others to attack. Thankfully, Mousse was raised in an Amazon village/forest, so he had no difficulty fighting off his attackers. 

Whether by chains, a duck potty, or exploding eggs, Kodachi's men fell one at a time. So that only Mousse and Kodachi were left standing.

They charged at each other, letting out their battle cries. Kodachi used one of her smoke bombs to get the advantage over Mousse. But as the smoke cleared it was her who was chained to a tree.

"You forget that I am half blind. Those tricks will not work on me." Mousse let out a triumphant laugh, which stopped immediately, due to the fact that he knocked himself out by walking into a tree branch. Kodachi just shook her head.

Ranma and Ukyo…

Both Ranma and Ukyo observed Kuno from a distance.

"That baffoon. Most of his men left to go after the others." Ukyo whispered. Ranma gave a cocky grin.

"Well, Kuno was never known to be all there. Okay, Ukyo I'm going to get as much info as I can from Kuno. Then we can head back to Akane."

"Wait, won't Kuno be suspicious?"

"Don't worry. Remember, I'm cursed." Ranma left a dumb founded Ukyo as he went search for cold water.

T.B.C.

Thank you for reading, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Boy, this is getting longer than what I originally thought. I only meant it to be a couple of chapters, but it seems like it will be more. It's just so hard to stay focus when I'm having fun writing. Next chapter will get back on target with the movie more. ^_^


	3. Three

Special thanks to ka_chan, animecartoons and shizentai. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this. 

This is the last chapter, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma characters, and the story line is based on the movie **The King's Guard**.

Warning: Characters slightly OOC Rating slightly higher due to the battle.

****

FORBIDDEN

The Ex-King's Guard

****

Last Time…

"Wait, won't Kuno be suspicious?"

"Don't worry. Remember, I'm cursed." Ranma left a dumb founded Ukyo as he went searching for cold water.

****

And now at Kuno's camp…

A small figure hidden in a hooded cloak weaved her way through the bandits, heading towards their leader. As little as the group was (do to Kuno's brilliant idea of sending almost all his men after four people), it still posed a danger to the occupants in the rundown house. As the figure neared her destination, occasionally stumbling and cursing to herself, a rough hand enveloped her arm and jerked her to a stop. 

The hood of the cloak fell down, revealing cherry red hair. The woman turned and glared with piercing blue eyes at the man who dared to touch her and to stop her from her mission.

"Hey, who are you? I haven't seen you in this camp before." Trying her best to hide the disgust she felt for this fool, the woman spoke.

"I am an orphan traveling alone. I wanted to join this group of blood thirsty, money grubbing bandits." 

"Oh, okay then. The boss is over there." The man dismissed her as quickly as he had spotted her. The woman shook her head. 'What an idiot,' she thought. 

Regaining her focus, the red head replaced her hood and joined the men gathered around Kuno. Looking to her left and right, she made eye contact with the two people who had sworn their lives to her, Shampoo and Mousse. They too were disguised in hooded cloaks. They casually approached her, their eyes staying in constant motion for any possible attack.

"You okay?" whispered Mousse.

"Yeah. It's just this stupid outfit. It never fits in this form. I'm always tripping over it," complained the woman.

"The men have been neutralized." 

"Too easy, men are idiots. Hardly took Shampoo time at all." the red-head nodded.

"I have an ally in the woods, due east from here. She's our back-up if we are discovered…which looks like it would never happen. Here's what we'll do. We get Kuno's plan and head back to the house to warn them and prepare." The other two nodded.

"Agreed," the Amazons replied.

Shampoo turned her gaze towards the red-head.

"Ranma," the woman looked at Shampoo, "What will you tell Akane? If she does not accept you..." Ranma held up her hand.

"Not now Shampoo. I knocked you out to save you, not to marry you. I thought I made that clear. Besides, I trust Akane." Shampoo dejectedly nodded her head. The trio returned their attention to hear Kuno. Ranma wanted to hold her head and cry. The man was a moron!

"Now brave knights of Kuno, you are here for two reasons. One is to rescue the pure, and lovely Princess Akane, and two is the money that she has gathered for me…"

"He thinks we're knights?" One bandit asked another.

"Hey, as long as I get paid, he can call us sugar plum fairies for all I care." replied the other.

"True, true."

Ranma turned her head towards the sun. They had already been listening to Kuno's speech for five minutes now, and all he was talking about was himself and Akane. Ranma impatiently tapped her shoe, catching it on her baggy pants. When she tried to separate them by kicking her foot around, she accidentally stepped on her other pant leg and almost fell. She gave a sheepish grin to those who saw her, and straightened her posture as she looked on towards the ever-speaking Kuno. Mousse and Shampoo took a step away from Ranma, claiming that they did not know her. 

"And now my knight, as for the plan…"

"Finally," whispered Ranma.

"We will charge the house from the center, and kill the four expendable knights. That's about it. Dismissed."

Ranma had to remember to close her mouth. 'They were to rush the house head on? That's it? No divide and conquer, but just right down the middle? Did anyone else see a problem with this?' Ranma looked around 'Nope, guess not.' Shrugging her shoulders she turned to Shampoo and Mousse, jerking her head towards the eastern woods so that they would follow her.

Ranma in a female form, followed by two Amazons raised no suspicion in the group of bandits. Once in the forest, they met up with Ukyo.

"So what's the plan?" Ukyo asked eagerly. After being told, she tried her best not to burst out laughing. Once settled, she turned towards the others, "Now what do we do?"

"Now we go to tell Akane…Where's Ryoga?" Ranma asked, glancing around.

"Somewhere out there. Hey, Ranma, do you need hot water or anything?" Ranma paused and looked at her. A slightly sad smile graced her lips.

"No, she needs to know one way or the other. Which reminds me…Why is Akane's hair short, and why is she marrying Shinnosuke?" Ukyo started to fidget.

"I think you should ask her that Ranma. It's not my place." 

"Right. Let's go." Ranma tried to stand up from her crouching position, only to end up face first in the dirt. A string of curses left her mouth as she got up. The others tried their best not to laugh, and failed.

****

At the rundown house…

Akane and her sisters watched as a group of four tried to make it back to the house. It was quite an amusing sight, for one kept on falling down. When they finally made it, the sisters were surprise to find a stranger among them, and no Ryoga. Okay, they weren't too surprised about there being no Ryoga, but the red-head did catch their attention. Especially the way she kept looking at Akane. 

"Akane, I…" The red-head tried to speak, but for some reason it seemed very difficult for her.

"Yes?" encouraged Akane.

"I need to talk to you alone." Akane looked towards Ukyo, who nodded her head.

"Okay, this way."

As the two women left, Ukyo and the Amazons thought it best to fill the rest in on Kuno's plan. However, this discussion was interrupted.

"WHAT?! YOU PERVERT!!" That was definitely Akane's voice (to those who did not catch it, Ranma is confessing to Akane).

"No, Akane wait you don't understand!" 

CRASH

"What don't I understand? You two timing, womanizing…"

"Please Akane, put down the dowry chest and listen for once, you…you, TOMBOY"

"ARGHHH!!"

THUG

The others cringed, leaving their imaginations to fill in where that THUG's destination landed (and let me tell you, it was not pretty). They heard low moaning followed by…

"Oh, I'll give you HOT water all right! BWAHAHAHAHA." Next the group heard a steaming sound then a…

****

Ranma and Akane…

"YE-OWWWW!!! Akane, that wasn't hot. That was boiling!" responded a very male Ranma.

"Ranma!!" said a very happy Akane. "Don't ever do that again! It hurt me that you didn't trust me enough with the truth." Ranma smiled at the downcast Akane. His hand gently held her chin, and guided her head up. His grey-blue eyes met with her brown ones.

"Akane, please forgive me. I was scared. You were the first woman that I had…correction, have these feelings for. I was afraid that you would reject me."

"Oh Ranma." The two leaned closer, ready to share their first kiss in a little over three weeks. 

"Ahem," interrupted Nabiki. The two lovers turned and faced the group. Embarrassed grins etched on their faces, but they did not pull away from each other. "I would like to know the plan that you have for defending us." Nabbiki crossed her arms.

"Ah yes, the plan, well…"

"RANMA!!!" yelled a extremely ticked Ryoga running from the side towards the house. Following behind him were a group of Kuno's bandits. Ranma let out a sigh.

"Well, so much for them all coming down the center. Four expendable knights, I want you to gather all the weapons we may have. The rest of us will form barricades for protection. Princesses, and Duke, I want you all to hide in the fireplace. We'll block it so that no one will get to you." Everyone moved and did as they were told, except for Akane.

"I want to fight with you, Ranma."

"Akane, they are after you. I won't give them the chance to get to you."

"Ranma, I can distract them. I know I'm not as good as the others, but I still am good."

Ranma gazed down at the woman he loved.

"Tell me something, Akane. Why marry Shinnosuke?" She closed her eyes.

"Father's kingdom is going bankrupt. We need money, Ranma, so I agreed to marry King Shinnosuke to insure that my kingdom will survive." Ranma let out the breath that he was holding. He smiled a loving smile at her as she looked up.

"Oh, Akane."

"RANMA!!!" came Ryoga's very upset cry.

Turning towards Ukyo, Ranma asked, "How is the barricade going?"

"Almost done, former Captain," Ranma smirked.

"Good, let Ryoga in, and close it immediately after him."

"Yes sir." Ukyo smiled.

"Knights, how are our supplies?"

"Well, not too bad sir. I guess we have enough."

"What's wrong?"

The man fell to his knees crying, "I don't want to die!! I know that I am just an expendable knight, but I still don't want to die!" 

"Pull yourself together, man. Relax. We're the good guys, the good guys don't get killed (hahaha)." The man smiled.

"In that case, sir, we have enough to hold our own."

"Good." Ranma turned to the enraged, out of breath, seething Ryoga.

"Ranma, what are you doing here, you traitor? Prepare to die!" Ryoga raised his right fist, aiming it at Ranma's head.

Ranma blocked the fist with hardly a glance. "Not now, pig boy. If you haven't noticed, we are under attack. Save it for later." Ryoga blinked a couple of times and looked around Ranma's shoulder, towards the men charging them. A simple "oh" left his mouth.

Ignoring the newly informed Ryoga, Ranma went to the fireplace. There waiting was Akane, her sisters, and the Duke. Ranma gave her one last glance. He knew by the stubborn look on her face, she was going to stay and fight. Accepting this, he took a sword from the collected arsenal, and gave it to her.

"Stay by the fireplace. Do not wander from it." Akane agreed. Ranma gestured with his hand, telling the knights to barricade the fireplace. Akane gave on last meaningful smile to her sisters, before they were sealed and protected.

Cries from the distance gave warning to the occupants in the house, that battle was soon upon them.

"Do not let them in this house. Stop them by any means necessary." commanded Ranma. Akane took up a fighting stance with Ranma slightly in front of her. He gave her one last reassuring glance, before the bandit's reached the house.

Ukyo defended the front door. Thankfully the narrowness of the door, made the bandits attack her one at a time, rather than many. Yet for every one she defeated, another took his place. She parried a swords attack from above, and countered with a dagger she held in her left hand. Her arms sore and close to the point of fatigue screamed for release. Yet as a true knight, she carried on and fought. Anger coursed through her veins, as she grunted with each attack.

Mousse (who chose the side where some of the wall was missing) struck with accuracy at his opponents. Of course from where he was fighting, it would almost be impossible to miss the bandits. He jumped up into the air, avoiding a multiple spear attack and aimed his hidden chains at the intruders, knocking several out at once. Twisting his body, he barely avoided an attack aimed for his heart, however his leg was not so lucky, and was pierced by a spear. Mousse winced at the pain, but once again jumped into the air for another attack.

Shampoo was having slightly more luck than Mousse. She positioned herself on the opposite side of him, guarding a few of rather large windows. Yet she found it difficult to breath and to see. The dust stirred from the window sells, as bandits tried to get through. Coughing, Shampoo struck another bandit on the head. She vaguely wondered where Kuno got all of his men, and for that matter where Kuno was. She dogged a fist that shot out through one of the windows and countered with an upper cut. Her fist, grazing the window and causing her knuckles to bleed.

Ryoga stood just behind Ukyo. He could tell that she was worn out, and do to his lack of directions, he was told to stay behind her at all times. A few bandits got passed her, yet she was already being occupied by others in their place. Ryoga drew his sword, and attacked the bandits before they got too far in the house. He stabbed one and twisted around him to stab the others. He worked with the tenacity as the Captain of the King's Guards should. He blocked a side trust and countered with a sweep of the dull side of his sword at the man's legs. The man fell to the ground and was immediately knocked unconscious by Ryoga. Standing, Ryoga greeted the next attacker.

Ranma watched all three sides for any possible attacks. He already deflected a few spears that passed the others. The barricades were collapsing and he knew the knights were getting tired, but he could never be more proud, as the ex-King's Guard's Captain, watched them fight. Even the Expendable knights fought gallantly beside their comrades. But he knew that they would not last much longer.

"Akane, be prepared. They are going to break through soon." True to his word, bandits rushed in from all sides.

Akane's heart jumped a beat and she felt a lump in her throat. This would be her first real battle. Letting out a battle cry, Akane defended herself from an attacker, who charged her in full swing of his sword. His strength was more than hers, yet Ranma had been her teacher. As the tension between their two swords grew, Akane suddenly dropped to the floor, sweeping the man's feet out from under him. He landed hard, as she attacked with a turning kick to his face. Satisfied, she stood ready to take on her next opponent. 

Ranma felt a sense of pride as he watched her from his peripheral vision. He was currently fighting against three bandits, who timed their strikes almost exactly the same. He used his great strength and speed, to counter each one. Never once did he step back, but kept in his original attack stance, refusing to move to lesser swordsmen. Knowing that Akane would need his help soon, Ranma kicked the man in front of him, knocking the breath out of him. With only two opponents left, Ranma blocked both attacks, and before they could strike again, he punched one with the hilt of his swords, and side kicked the other. Both collapsed at the same time. He turned towards Akane, just to see Kuno creeping up behind her.

Akane was aware that someone was behind her, and before she could do anything, a weird smelling powder struck her face. Feeling disorientated, and dizzy she dropped her sword. Kuno took this opportunity to snag her arm and drag her out of the house.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane. 

"Akane!" Ranma broke through the men who tried to keep him occupied and ran after Kuno. His knuckles turned white do to the grip he held on his sword. Fire blazed in his eyes. 'I am not going to loose her again!' he thought to himself.

****

Kuno and Akane…

Akane desperately tried to pull her arm free from Kuno's grip, yet the effects of the powder weakened her. In the distance, she heard the resonating sounds of battle grow softer. Kuno left his men leaderless. 

"It's pointless my beloved. The powder was made by my dear sister, the affects will last long enough for us to be married." His long strides pulled Akane to move faster.

"I don't want to marry you Kuno. I love Ranma!"

He paused in step. "Ranma? Ah, yes, that lowly mercenary. Fear not princess, I shall free you from his trap." Continuing to walk, Akane realizing that resisting did her no good. So she did the only thing she could, Akane became dead weight. She relaxed her entire body, falling to the hard dusty ground.

"Curses. I must have given you too much." Kuno strained, trying to pull Akane along to trail, however, she purposefully dragged her feet, making it harder for Kuno. Ranma was only a few yards away.

He charged with great anger at the way he saw Kuno treat Akane. Close enough for an attack Ranma made himself known, "Kuno. Let go of her now!" 

With his back still facing Ranma, Kuno gave off a smirk. He relinquished the hold he had on Akane, as his arm went for his sword.

"Why isn't it the mercenary. How nice of you to…wait, it wasn't nice of you at all! How dare, you come and try to take my princess away!" He turned to Ranma, his eyes glazed with insanity. Ranma stood in a fighting stance.

"So mercenary, shall we see who the best is?" taunted Kuno. Ranma glanced from Akane, to the bandit leader. A slight nod of the head, gave Kuno his answer. 

The two men stepped off from the path onto the green grass, and away from Akane. The Princess remained in her current position, she knew that there was nothing she could do now but to watch.

The sun was bright in the sky. It was hard to believe that only half a day had gone by since this adventured began. The two warriors stepped to their sides facing each other, ultimately going around in a large circle (think of an old western, cowboy, high-noon shoot-out). The wind whistled and carried their hair in small currents away from their faces. With the fall of a green leaf, the two charged.

Their weapons were drawn with great speed, and their cries were loud and furious. Akane winced at the sound of steal hitting steal. 

Kuno thought that his height over Ranma was an advantage, yet as their swords met, he realized that this was no ordinary man.

"Who are you?" asked Kuno through clenched teeth.

"I am the former Captain of the King's Guard."

"I heard of you. You were once engaged to Akane, yet you betrayed her instead. No matter what the out come is, you must know that your feeling for her is forbidden. If I loose she will go to Shinnosuke. She has no choice." Kuno switched his stance and tried for another attack, his sword aimed for Ranma's head.

'Forbidden,' Ranma was briefly distracted by that word, and stole a glance at Akane. 'Was it true? Could he and Akane never be? Had he lost her forever…to a forgetful King?' Ranma poorly blocked Kuno's attack and fell to the ground, with his sword still in his hand. He looked up to Kuno's grinning face, than to Akane's tearful eyes.

"Do not fear, ex-King's Guard. Akane is meant to be mine, and always will be." Kuno raised is sword, ready to thrust it into Ranma's chest. Akane screamed out, the same time Ranma did.

"NOOO!" Ranma raised himself towards Kuno's attack. He twisted his body so that Kuno's sword imbedded itself into his shoulder, stabbing Kuno through the stomach. "Akane is not anyone's property." Whispered Ranma to the shocked faced Kuno. Making gurgling sounds Kuno fell to the ground.

"Ranma?" weakly asked Akane. He glanced at her.

"He is not dead. Just unconscious…Akane." Ranma smiled.

She got up from her position and ran at him, hugging him close and being weary of his injury. Ranma kissed the top of her head, and watched as his allies came running. They just won the battle.

****

Later that evening…

"Kuno, his sister, and the bandits have all been secured. Shinnouske's palace is not far from here, I'm sure some of his guards will come and arrest these tyrants." Said a satisfied Duke. 

"I'm sure they will." Ranma replied silently. Taking Akane's hand into his, he silently asked her to walk with him. Curious, Akane agreed.

"What is it Ranma?"

"It's what Kuno said. He said that our love is forbidden. Because I am no longer a royal guard, and you are to marry Shinnosuke, we can never be." Akane turned her head and looked at the scenery around them. The sun setting sky was a brilliant orange and red. She knew what he said to be true.

"But I don't want to marry him. I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you also Akane. But, what can we do? I'm a mercenary, you're a princess."

"I may have a idea." interrupted Nabiki. Ranma and Akane turned to see that the whole gang was there, watching them, and hearing their conversation. "I don't know how you will make things right with daddy, but I can take care of Shinnosuke."

"Nabiki, you aren't going to marry him, are you?" asked a concern Kasumi.

"Of course not. However, I do have great skills with money, and an excellent memory. I can work for Shinnosuke as an adviser, for a fee of course. Therefore, both kingdoms will be happy." They all looked at the Duke.

"I'm sure it's possible. After all, King Shinnosuke probably had forgotten about his own wedding. It is a deal Princess Tendo." The group cheered, only to be doused from the rain cloud above. 

"Great, why does this always happen to me?" Asked a very soaked and pathetic looking female Ranma. Akane and the other royals, and expendable knights, could not help but laugh. Ranma was drowning in her cloths, whereas, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga's cloths were lying on the floor. In their place was a cat, a duck, and a pig. Quiet an amusing sight.

****

Epilogue…

One year has passed. Kuno, his sister, and the bandits, were still locked away in prison. Nabiki worked hard by the side of the ever-forgetful King, and earned enough money for the Tendo Kingdom. A treaty of agreement was signed by both parties. 

Ranma slowly made his way back into the King's favor however, there was still much work he needed to do before he could marry Akane. Ryoga continued to be the Captain of the King's Guard, as Ukyo remained by Akane's side as her friend and guard. Shampoo and Mousse would be occasionally seen, using their talents as spies for Ranma. As Kasumi started to spend her time with the village's local doctor, by the name of Tofu.

Enjoying the sun, and sitting on the kingdoms grass was Akane and Ranma. Their hands interlocked, as peaceful smiles were on their faces.

"Akane, I never asked you. Why did you cut your hair short? Not that it looks bad or anything. I kinda like it."

"Well, it's nothing really. I was cooking lunch when the food caught on fire. My hair was long back then, so it naturally caught fire also. Ryoga panicked and used his sword to cut my hair, instead of using the bucket of water that was near by to put it out. The ends were a mess, so Kasumi evened them out. Besides, Shinnosuke would have remembered me better with the short hair. That's about it."

"He used his sword?" snickered Ranma.

Akane giggled. "Yeah. You should have seen it. The great Captain had no idea what to do."

"Don't worry Akane. From now on, I don't plan on missing a thing."

And you know what? He never did.

~ The End ~

Wow, it's finally over. Sorry it took awhile, it's just I can only write when I am inspired to do so, and when it is around 2 in the morning. That's when my ideas flow, go figure. Hope that you all enjoyed this, I sure had fun. Till next time ^_^


End file.
